


Words and Memories

by ArcaneVII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneVII/pseuds/ArcaneVII
Summary: There is a lot Ienzo doesn't say.





	

None of the apprentices could remember a time when Ienzo had acted his age. For months after his arrival in Radiant Garden he had not said a word. Perhaps that is why he got along so well with Aeleus, the two of them could sit together in comfortable silence for as long as the boy cared to. The first any of them could recall him speaking was to correct an error in Even’s notes. Even had quickly shifted from confusion, to pride in his protege's progress, to the bitter anger he expressed whenever anyone pointed out his error, to relief that the boy had caught the error, as the experiment in question would have disastrous results if it had gone uncorrected. After that incident, Ienzo would occasionally add a word or two whenever he had something to add to a conversation.

If he had wanted to, Ienzo could have expounded for hours on the many things he knew. He preferred to be a silent observer most of the time. He chose to speak only when he knew he was correct. No one knew, but the boy was terribly afraid that the others looked down on him for his youth, and he feared that a wrong word could forever brand him as ignorant in their eyes. So he kept to himself, weighed each word carefully, and only said what needed to be said.

Losing his heart had a profound effect on Zexion’s personality. His speech was still carefully measured, but now unhindered by his anxieties he could say so much more. He reveled in the new freedom. He, like the other apprentices, had seen his emotions as a burden, and now that he was free he could do so much more.

For years the young organization thrived on their newfound power. Their experiments continued and without their consciences or Ansem to stop them they learned more about the power of the heart than any had ever dared. But there are things in the realms that require a heart, and only so long a Nobody could defy the laws of non-existence. They knew that to continue they would need to regain their hearts, and so Xemnas directed them to seek the power of Kingdom Hearts, and to gather more members to help them achieve this goal. For the first time in years, Zexion did not say what was burning in his mind.

Castle Oblivion was, thankfully, immense. When Vexen’s muttered complaints about Marluxia’s behavior and Axel’s snide remarks tested Zexion’s last nerve he could wander the halls for hours without fear of meeting another soul. In the beginning, he carefully marked the paths he wandered, hoping to use his wandering to ease their search for the room Xemnas was so desperate to find. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that the Castle did not consistent geometry. There were days when he walked in one direction for hours, then a single turn brought him back to where he had started. If someone had hidden something here, it would not be found. So he gave up his attempts, opting instead to wander the halls until he felt the urge to return to his work, or the scent of something interesting drew his attention away from his peaceful solitude.

The day that he found the room of awakening, Zexion realized several things. He _knew_ the boy sleeping on the throne. This was what Xemnas was looking for, the only reason they had even bothered stationing people in Castle Oblivion. Most importantly, this room had been built to protect Ven, and somehow, Zexion new exactly what he was being protected from.

_You're on your own, huh?_

He wasn’t sure how long he stood in the doorway, his thoughts a chaotic sea, every horrifying realization vying for his attention. It may have been moments, it felt like days. Then every unspoken thought fell into place. He took a breath, and then another, struggling to control his body. Slowly, he made his way out of the room. Slowly, he closed the door behind him. Another breath, then he began walking.

It took him much longer to walk back to his usual spot than he had been walking before he found the room, he was silently grateful, as it gave him time to sort out his thoughts. By the time he reached his destination, he had a plan in mind. He summoned his Lexicon, letting it fall open. The page was blank, just as he had willed it to be. He chose the words with more care than he had ever done before. One by one, they appeared on the page. Content, he dismissed the book again. Zexion glanced around. He smiled, a real genuine smile.


End file.
